Fairytale: Dreams
by NyxAbsol
Summary: He doesn't know who he is anymore. It didn't use to bother him... but after he experienced those strange Dreams, it does now. He needs to find out the truth. They can't keep anything from him anymore. Because the Dreams can both fulfill his wish and completely crush him. He will learn that Life isn't a perfect Fairytale all the time.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**So...here's another story for you. I was playing Pokemon and randomly coming up with ideas, because that's what I do when I'm bored (-.-) So I thought this was half-decent for a plot. I plan to make it a trilogy and this is the first book of the Fairytale series, Dreams! Hope you enjoy it! (PS: This is the prologue)**

* * *

><p>Everyone knows what a Fairytale is.<p>

A Fairytale always has a happy ending.

A Fairytale is crafted by one's imagination, manipulated so that only the happiest scenes are played out in one's mind.

Much like Dreams.

Dreams are projected by one's subconscious.

Sometimes, Dreams are good. They give you hope. They promise you a glimmer in this dreary world.

But much like Fairytales, they don't come true.

Dreams can hurt you as well.

Especially when there's a missing link in them.

You want to find out your past. There's more to it than those fragments left behind.

But you won't know that those Dreams _are _a part of you. They contain the truth.

Your choice. One mistake and your perfect world can crumble to pieces in an instant.

When you find out that those Dreams are dragging you away from reality, it may be too late.

Dreams can be dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing? It will all be explained in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this rather boring prologue and I have NO IDEA when I'll be updating this... probably once every few days. You can try to guess who's the main character in this story... *shrugs* good luck!<strong>

**Nile: I'm not in this story?**

**Me: I need to torture someone else other than you for once.**

**Nile: Good.**

**Me: Rest while you can, Drowning in Darkness isn't finished with you yet.**

**Nile: What do you have against me...? :(**

**Me: You're one of my favourite characters :P Anyway, please review and critiques are welcome. I need to know if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**This is the second chapter of Fairytale: Dreams! It's super short, but then again, the first few chapters of ALL my stories are really short -.- Since Chris is in the story, I managed to convince him to come-**

**Chris: *Reading script and frowns* Why am I-**

**Me: *Covers his mouth with hand* NO SPOILERS!**

**Chris: *Muffled* MMPH! And why is Hyoma-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS. Or else Orion is history. And say the disclaimer.**

**Chris: Nyx does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Thankfully...**

* * *

><p><em>Dream: [1], <em>_a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. [2], a cherished aspiration, ambition or ideal._

"Chris?"

"..." There was no reply from the blond teen who was currently staring into space, his purplish-grey eyes clouded over, his mind clearly occupied. He wasn't paying attention to the blader in front of him. He seemed to be in a trance, not even noticing his friend's speaking.

"Chris!"

The redhead called his name again. This time, he seemed to take notice, being jolted back to reality. Startled, he turned to his friend. "Yes, Gingka?" He asked. The Pegasus blader looked at him with a concerned expression on his face. "You OK?"

"Yeah...fine..." He answered back, his mind drifting off to somewhere else yet again. _What...happened in that..._

His train of thoughts was interrupted again by Kenta. "Are you sure?" He asked. He was starting to regret inviting Gingka, Kenta and Yuki to his house. It seemed like a good idea three days ago, but after yesterday, all he wanted was some time alone to himself. He couldn't have that luxury, now, though. Sighing, he forced himself to concentrate. They were at the beypark, getting ready to battle. The blond pulled out Orion. "Who am I battling?" He asked tiredly.

Everyone looked surprised at this. Chris, despite being the one that came up with the idea, didn't seem interested in battling now. "Er...me..." Yuki stammered, readying Anubius. Chris nodded and walked over to a spare stadium. "3," He started counting.

"2!" Yuki continued.

"1..." Chris said. _Focus, idiot! _He chastised himself for not paying attention _again._

"Let it rip!"

* * *

><p>"Anubius! Special move, Brave Impact!" Anubius glowed sky blue before slamming into Orion, causing it to fly out of the stadium. Chris picked up Orion. "Looks like you win this time, Yuki," He stated. The blader on the other side looked troubled. <em>Mr. Chris wouldn't lose so easily, and that was a short battle. Usually he beats me easily. Something is wrong with him... I wonder what. <em>Chris appeared to be watching Gingka and Kenta's battle which was still ongoing, but Yuki could tell by the faraway look in his eyes that he was daydreaming.

"Go Pegasus!"

"Sagittario!"

" Mr. Chris?" Yuki asked. He could tell that the Orion blader was getting a little tired of people calling his name when he was deep in thought.

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure you're-" Chris knew what was coming. His gaze darkened as he glared at Yuki. "I'm _fine. _Could you stop questioning me?" He replied in a low tone, although the iciness in his voice was enough to make Yuki flinched. The Anubius blader had the sense to shut up after that.

Chris went back to daydreaming, his features creased with slight confusion. That _dream... _was it really just another dream? Or was it meant to tell him something? And the most important question was... why did the dream bother so much? It just seemed so important that he had to find out the hidden meaning behind it, if there was even any meaning to it in the first place. He had enough on his mind already...without Gingka, Kenta and Yuki's incessant questioning.

"All right! I won!" Gingka cheered. "Yuki, Chris, did you see that?" Yuki nodded enthusiastically and began praising their battling skills. However, Gingka was aware of their other friend not saying anything, instead walking away from the beypark. He frowned. _I wonder what's wrong with him. _He decided not to probe any further. "Never mind...it's nothing serious...probably..." He muttered to himself, but his gaze stayed on Chris. He was worried about his friend.

* * *

><p>Chris opened the door to his house. Everything was more organized than expected; he just couldn't stand anything wrong or out of place. He was slightly paranoid about something going wrong because of that...for some abnormal reason that even he himself wasn't sure of.<p>

He decided to go to his bedroom. Climbing up the stairs, he walked into the room, finding his way to the bathroom. Just as he was about to change, his eyes accidentally fell on the mirror conveniently placed inside.

And for the first time in forever, the purple-grey orbs staring back at him seemed strangely unfamiliar; _unnatural._

There was a nagging question tugging at the back of his brain.

_Who am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, the main character is Chris. And hopefully you enjoyed. Oh never mind, this story sucks.<strong>

**Chris: Especially because you put me in it.**

**Ryuga: And because you're writing it.**

**Me: Meanies... :(**

**Yu: Don't worry! *Takes out a bazooka***

**Chris: O.O Where did you get that?**

**Ryuga: Never mind that, run! *Starts getting chased by Yu***

**Me: Thanks Yu! Anyway, critiques welcome and please review!**


End file.
